Those Sweet Moments
by Seizure-Tastic
Summary: A collection of heartwarming interactions between Po and Tigress, that couple Dreamworks loves to tease us with. Ipod shuffle challenge. Now with a side order of Crane and Mei Ling!
1. Chapter 1

I've never done an ipod shuffle challenge before, so I decided to give it a shot. Also, I was very bored. VERY bored. This was actually kind of fun. I liked having to race to get a drabble done before a song ended. I should do this more often.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kung fu panda. Smarter and richer people do.

* * *

><p><strong>The Old Apartment—Barenaked Ladies<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's so weird, not living here anymore," Po commented, glancing around the empty bedroom, a couple of flights above his father's shop. It was stripped bare of all his belongings, which had been moved into the Jade Palace a few months ago. Since then Mr. Ping had been renting out the space to travellers passing through the village, or locals who just needed a place to stay for the night. Po was glad his father was getting the extra money, but still...<p>

Tigress placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "It's still your home," she assured him. "You just sleep in a different place every night."

"That's...an interesting way of putting it," Po replied. Tigress just gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Foxy, Foxy—Rob Zombie<strong>

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to say it aloud, but Tigress looked...foxy. 'Sexy' or 'attractive' could also be used to describe it, but 'foxy' seemed the most appropriate. Viper should pick out her outfits more often.<p>

"Quit staring at me," she growled at him. But there was a hint of humour in her voice, and Po grinned inwardly as he watched her smooth out the creases in her tight silk trousers.

* * *

><p><strong>Fever—Cascada<strong>

* * *

><p>Warriors were not supposed to get sick. They were made of iron and immune to all the illnesses that plagued regular people...right? Wrong. Po moaned as he placed his head back on his pillow, his vision growing dizzier by the second. He had clumps of ice wrapped in cloth placed on his forehead, and he'd already swallowed the horrific medicine the local soothsayer had demanded that he take three times a day.<p>

"You're going to get better soon," Tigress said, his paw placed gently over his. She was sitting by his bedside, an open book of kung fu myths and legends in her lap. She was reading them aloud to him and trying to distract him from his sickness. Surprisingly enough, it was working.

* * *

><p><strong>Light On—David Cook<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pssst...Tigress?"<p>

"Po, what do you want? It's nearly midnight."

"I need a favour from you. I'm sneaking out to see my Dad. He's not feeling well and...well...could you leave a lantern in front of the hallway so I can find my way back in?"

"Alright, but don't take all night. Shifu will notice that you're gone."

"Thanks, Tigress. You're the best."

* * *

><p><strong>Pour Some Sugar on Me—Def Leppard<strong>

* * *

><p>Baking was definitely not one of Tigress's best skills. Yet Po had somehow talked her into helping him make almond and honey cakes for Monkey's birthday party. Already her fur was dusty with flour and sugar, and she had batter dripping from her claws. Po just laughed, popped an almond in his mouth, and commented between crunches, "You're getting better at this."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Grace—Neverending White Lights<strong>

* * *

><p>One night Tigress had a dream that she was lying on a battlefield, beaten and defeated by an unseen opponent. She was scratched and bleeding, and could not move her body. When she opened her mouth to cry for help, only dry air came out. For some reason she felt like the Dragon Warrior was nearby, searching for her. Part of her told her that he would find her and everything would be alright. Another part laughed at her mockingly and claimed that Po would give up his search eventually, and would not come back for her. When she awoke there were rare tears in her eyes, and Po shifted in his sleep beside her. He was still there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the Masquerade—Thousand Foot Krutch<strong>

* * *

><p>Costume parties were always good fun in the Valley of Peace. It had been a stroke of genius of Mr. Ping's to throw one at his restaurant in honour of the Blue Dragon Festival. There would be prizes given out for the best costumes: dumplings, cookies, entertaining little trinkets...nothing extravagant, but everyone participated anyways for the opportunity to dress up. Po and Tigress both went as wolf bandits. They had a lot of trouble explaining to the other guests that they hadn't planned it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Before He Cheats—Carrie Underwood<strong>

* * *

><p>Tigress was convinced that Po was cheating. Nobody could win mah-jong that many times in a row, but he had already flushed out both Crane and Mantis, and was trying to coerce her into playing with him next.<p>

"No, Po."

"Aw, come on. It's not like you're really going to lose anything. I'm planning to buy you a present with my winnings."

"Sure you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Day Fool—Julie Black<strong>

* * *

><p>He hadn't been kidding. He had bought her a present with his mah-jong money, the <em>rogue<em>. A beautiful new ivory comb for her fur sat invitingly on her bedroom pillow. He hadn't left a note, but she knew for sure that it was his small courtship offering. As she held it in her paw, she couldn't help but smile. He was such an idiot, but he'd made a happy fool out of her. And she had needed a new comb.

* * *

><p>Sorry that they're so short, but that's life. Please Review. All flames will be used to light Lord Shen's cannons. Keep that in mind.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally only going to be a one-shot, but because of all the nice reviews I got I decided to do a second round of drabbles. These ones are more mature than the last ones. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing these characters for my own personal amusement.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bottoms Up—Trey Songz<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"<p>

Drinking the cheap rice wine Monkey had bought was like swallowing medicine. Tigress struggled not to regurgitate as she gulped down the strong and bitter liquid as fast as she could while her friends cheered her on. Po was (somehow) having a far easier time. Before she had even finished half her bottle, Po had emptied his completely and slammed it down on the table. The whole room erupted into loud applause, especially from those who'd placed bets on the Dragon Warrior. Tigress sighed and wiped her mouth with the back of her paw. She should have known better than to compete against Po. In eating and drinking contests, he was undefeatable.

* * *

><p><strong>You Should Be Dancing—Bee Gees<strong>

* * *

><p>Crane's long-distance paramour Mei Ling was visiting from Longwei village, where she was working as a bodyguard for a wealthy and noble family. Crane was overjoyed, and to honour her arrival a surprise party was thrown in the Jade Palace courtyard. Treats and snacks that Po had prepared in the kitchen were passed around and the musicians played every lively song they knew. Naturally Crane and Mei Ling were the first ones on the dance floor, where they frolicked like happy, energetic children. On the sidelines Po and Tigress sipped their drinks and watched.<p>

"I honestly didn't know Crane could dance like that," Tigress commented, watching Crane throw Mei Ling in the air and catch her after she did a mid-air summersault.

"He and Mei Ling used to go to a lot of dance parties...you know, back when they were both students at the Lee Da Academy..." Po replied.

"That must have been nice," Tigress said quietly. "Being allowed to train and have fun at the same time..."

Po turned to her and smiled. "There's still plenty of time for fun." He held out his paw. "Let's dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Night Prowler—ACDC**

* * *

><p>A guest room had been prepared in the Jade Palace for Mei Ling to use during her stay. But every night after dark she would sneak out of her room, creep down to the hallway where the palace's warriors slept, slip quickly into Crane's room and sleep by his side until morning. One night, as she was doing this, she bumped into Tigress, who was just about to slip into Po's room for the same purpose. The two felines awkwardly greeted each other, and went their separate ways. At breakfast the next morning neither of them said a word, although a certain tension hung in the air.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jimmy Gets High—Daniel Powter<strong>

* * *

><p>"Master Shifu's going to kill us, Po."<p>

"Who says he's going to find out?"

"He'll know when he walks in here and finds us both passed out on the floor."

"He's meditating. He'll be gone for hours. We're meditating too...with just an alternative method. Come _on_, Tigress. Everyone I know has tried this. Even _Viper_ has tried this. Just this once?"

"...Fine. Just this once. But let's make it quick."

"You got it," Po said, grinning mischievously. And then he carefully lit the opium pipe.

* * *

><p><strong>Take it Off—Ke$ha <strong>

* * *

><p>Fighting is messy business. Fighting boar bandits in a muddy field in the middle of a rain shower is even messier business. The Dragon Warrior and the Five didn't want to return to the Valley of Peace caked in filth as they were, so they quickly found a bathhouse after delivering the defeated bandits to the nearest prison. In the women's baths Tigress stripped off her soiled clothes. Not knowing where the laundry area was, she stepped out of the privacy of the women's quarters (wearing only the puzzled look on her face). Instead of an employee, she spotted Po strolling casually across the corridor, humming and holding his shorts in his hand. That day Tigress discovered that Po's belly wasn't the only thing he had that was alarmingly huge. Startled and embarrassed, she fled back into the women's baths before he could see her. Even when Viper questioned her, Tigress refused to say a word.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes the Rain Again—Eurhythmics<strong>

Their first kiss was in the rain. Both of them were cold and sopping wet when it happened. As salty rain water dripped from their fur they stared at each other with a mixture of longing and restraint. The storm was so loud that they couldn't hear themselves think, so they took action instead. Po pulled her to his chest to warm her up. Somehow her mouth met his. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, but it did. It happened and neither of them would've changed a single detail.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Body is Wonderland—John Mayer<strong>

* * *

><p>In the silence of her bedroom Po's fingers peeled her clothes from her body. Silk garments thrown aside, his paws began to explore her. For years she had pushed her body to its limits, manipulated it, exhausted it, forced it to lose feeling and needs...yet it was still foreign territory to her. She did not know its secrets, which Po was determined to help her find. Slowly, and with caution, the Dragon Warrior's hands and mouth searched every inch of her, gently caressing and savouring what was found. Tigress lay still on the floor, her eyes glued to the ceiling. Little moans escaped her lips whenever Po made a discovery that pleased them both. She would let him do this for as long as it took for her to finally feel alive in her own fur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seasons of Love—Rent <strong>

* * *

><p>Winter turned into spring. Spring turned into summer. Friendship turned into love. Tigress contemplated this as she looked at her sleeping companion beside her. Po was snoring lightly, mumbling nonsense between breaths. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist. Even in his sleep he wouldn't let her leave him. She loved him. There was no doubt about it. But how it had happened, so quickly and so smoothly, was what confused her. Normally she did believe in superstitious ideas such as fate and destiny, but she couldn't help but feel like something beyond her power had something to do with her and Po falling for each other. She just wished she knew what it was. When—or if—she ever found out, she would owe whatever it was an enormous thank-you, for giving her this big, fat, beautiful panda.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Press the review button below and type something in the funny box that comes up. Peace.<p> 


End file.
